I'll Die For You
by Tr1but3 B0y
Summary: What would happen if Katniss Everdeen had never dropped the tracker jacker nest on the careers, if She had never gone up into that tree, How would the games change? Rated M for pretty much all chapters P.S.-I Do Not Own The Hunger Games but i sooooo wish i did.
1. Usual Beginnings

**HELLO! Just so you all know this is my very first fanfic on this site! I hope you all enjoy it very much becasue just this first chapter took me quite a while to write... but anyways, please follow review and critique my story! hope you love it! p.s. sorry this chapter is so short i started getting a writer's block LOL! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Cato's POV**

It was the first day of the 74th Annual Hunger Games… and of course, I Cato from District 2 would reign supreme to the other competitors. The only problem at the moment was that little bitch on fire Katniss, how the hell did she score an 11 in training? All I know is that killing her will be my favorite part.

I am standing here on my platform waiting for the last ten seconds to pass before I can kill all of those little bastards from the other districts alongside my allies from district 1 and Clove from my district. I sit there for a while staring at one person. Glimmer. It's gonna be hardest of all killing her, because I think I love her. I remember when I saw her coming in on the chariots at the Tribute Parade, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her pretty little ass, I've seen and been with plenty of other girls in my district, but her body is just so tempting, I can barely keep my eyes off of her.

The gong sounds. "Oh,CRAP!" I think as I run towards the cornucopia a few seconds late I can already see clove throwing knives at everyone and marvel with his spears and glimmer with some arrows she found, and me, with nothing….

I can see my sword gleaming on the wall of the cornucopia. "It's mine!" I think to myself as I run at the cornucopia, snapping the girl from district 3's neck as she tries to run away from the bloodbath. I get to my sword and grab it before decapitating the boy from district 4 with it. After we'vekilled everyone who hasn't escaped yet, we gather up all of our supplies and build camp.

By around what we think is four in the afternoon, we have a tent set up for each of us and supplies organized to survive. Later in the night, while sitting down by the campfire, Clove says "so, are you guys ready to kill some kids?" "HELL YES!" I shouted towards the woods so that every scared little tribute can hear me. "So who's on lookout first tonight?" I pipe in to our conversation. "I'll do it" says Marvel, and again he says, "I feel like I didn't get to do enough with setting up camp, so yeah…""Well Then, I guess it's time for the rest of us to go to sleep for a few hours " says Glimmer, and with that we all head out to our tents except for Marvel who stays on lookout by the fire.

While I'm lying in my sleeping bag I can't help but fantasize about Glimmer and how perfect her naked body must look. Oh how I would love to have her for just one night. I couldn't help but dream about her through the night,and all the things i would do to her perfect little body. Oh how i love her!

Later that night, I woke up to hear the sounds of the zipper door from the tent next to mine (Glimmer's Tent) being opened, I figured that she was just getting up to take Marvel's place as lookout, but all of a sudden i hear my tent door begin to open...

* * *

**So, I hope you all liked my first chapter,later chapters coming soon! ill try to update every day or two so yeah... BYA!**


	2. Confessions

**Hey Everyone! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! So my plan is to have three chapters done and then see what the reviews are like and then decide whether to keep this fanfic going or just start planning another sooooooooooooo… THE STORY CONTINES!**

* * *

**Glimmer's POV**

I can't get Cato out of my head, I thought I liked him a lot, but after I saw him watching me like a hungry animal on the pedestals this morning I just can't stop wondering if he's watching me in the way that he really wants to kill me, or the way that he just really wants to get to know me? I've been looked at both ways before, and trust me; they're a little hard to tell apart.

As I put my hand on the zipper to open Cato's tent, I keep thinking "I have to do this; I need to know why he keeps focusing on me instead of the other tributes." So I pull open the zipper and immediately a sword is about 2 inches away from gouging out my right eye. "Are you fucking crazy!" Cato says to me "I could've killed you!" "Sorry, but isn't that kind of the point of these games?" I reply, he chuckles and I say "I just need to know something right now."

"Ok, and that is?" he says in a questionably rude voice, "Huuh, I need to know why you keep staring at me Cato, ever since the tribute parade you've kept your eye on me like a hawk, it's kind of scaring me to, why do you keep watching me?" Cato replies "To tell you the truth Glimmer, I might as well tell you now because one of us isn't going to be alive when the other comes out of this arena, I think I love you Glimmer, and I was watching you so much because I think your extremely attractive, and this morning I just couldn't keep my eyes off of you because I was worried something bad might happen to you."

"Holy Shit..." I mutter, "Oh my god, did I really just say that out loud?" "Uh yeah, you kind of did" he replies. I say "Thanks for looking out for me Cato, and the truth is I don't know if I love you, but I know I've got a bit of a crush on you" "I think that's enough for me to confess that I've wanted you for a while now" I say, "that's a little odd, I've wanted you for a loooooong time." He replies.

"So know what?" I say. He replies "I don't know, but I know one thing" , "And what is that?" I ask him. "It's that I've wanted to do this since the day I saw you." And he leans in and plants a kiss right on my lips…

* * *

**So did you all enjoy chapter 2? Please comment and follow, I enjoy getting critique from everyone! And you are always welcome to P.M. me if you have ideas for the later chapters. Thanks everyone, I'll try to post chapter 3 by tomorrow!**


End file.
